Le malheur d'une femme
by Lady Aria Serisha
Summary: Le Galactica est-il un vaisseau sûr? il semblerait que non...


Disclaimer : les personnages de Battlestar galatica ne m'appartiennent pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Laura pouvait sortir de l'infirmerie. C'était comme une libération pour elle, une résurrection plus exactement puisqu'elle avait échappé à la mort. Soulagée de pouvoir à nouveau marcher, la présidente se promenait dans les couloirs du Galactica, se délectant de chaque pas effectué. Il était tard dans la matinée, de ce fait, les corridors étaient vides, seul résonnait le cliquetis de ses talons sur le sol. Soudain, une prise ferme la saisit par derrière, elle ne pu voir son agresseur : inhalant le coton posé sur son visage, la quinquagénaire sombra dans un profond sommeil.

A son réveil, elle se retrouva dans une petite pièce sombre, les mains attachées au mur par une corde solide. Voulant appeler de l'aide, Laura Roslin allait hurler lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit sur sa droite, laissant filtrer un filet de lumière qui l'éblouit aussitôt. Elle tenta de s'habituer à cette nouvelle clarté alors que trois silhouettes inconnues se rapprochaient de sa position. Elle découvrit que le lieu en question n'était qu'une petite pièce vide, à l'abandon.

- Bonjour, ma chère Laura ! Fit une voix que celle-ci reconnut pour être celle de Tom Zarek.

La présidente ne savait quoi répondre, réfléchissant à la raison de sa captivité. La présence trop proche des trois hommes la rendait mal à l'aise.

- T'aurait-on coupé la langue ? Faut dire que le lieu a été très bien choisi. Je suis certain de ne pas être dérangé ! assura-t-il malicieusement.

Tom caressa le visage de Laura et d'un signe de tête, ses hommes disparurent dans l'obscurité.

- Que veux-tu Tom ? Essaya-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

- Mais, rien ! J'ai déjà tout ce que je désire, affirma-t-il en souriant.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, la faisant se replier contre le mur. S'approchant encore, il colla son corps contre celui de Laura. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui allait se passer. Elle sentit des mains se poser sur son corps, c'est l'instant qu'elle choisit pour se débattre.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, susurra Tom en sortant une arme blanche.

Prenant peur, Laura commença à hurler quand elle reçu un énorme claque. Relevant sa tête, elle vit l'arme positionnée près de sa gorge.

- Ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt de m'énerver, s'agaça-t-il.

Utilisant son couteau, l'ex-terroriste déchira d'un geste sec sa chemise et sectionna une partie de sa jupe. Les sanglots silencieux de Laura n'avaient pas cessés. Malgré sa volonté d'anéantir cet homme, elle se laissa faire, pétrifiée par la peur. Le couteau bien aiguisé, empêchait tout mouvement. Elle sentait ses mains baladeuses, ses violents coups de reins mais aussi sa respiration rauque qui la rendait nauséeuse. Chaque seconde devenait une éternité alors que cet homme s'excitait sur son corps. Enfin, il la libéra.

- Elle est à vous, dit-il en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de repartir sans un seul regard.

Laura ne sut combien de temps ils se sont acharnés sur elle. Elle ne ressentait que la douleur qui lui garantissait qu'elle était bien vivante. Ne sentant plus de pression, elle se rendit compte que tout était fini. Ses agresseurs repartaient, comme ils étaient venus. Se laissant glisser le long du mur, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps encore, et encore. Elle sentit la pression de la corde céder, un des liens avaient été sectionnés. Finalement, Laura réussit à se relever. Arrangeant ses vêtements, elle sortit de ce lieu et courut, mettant le plus de distance possible. Se déplaçant du mieux qu'elle le put, la présidente fonça vers le seul lieu sécurisé pour elle, les quartiers de William Adama. Manquant de tomber en ouvrant l'écoutille, elle se rua sur l'Amiral, le faisant chavirer.

Celui-ci tenta de se relever, en vain. Laura était toujours agrippée à lui, sanglotant. Jamais, il n'avait vu la Présidente dans un tel état : de plus découvrant l'état de ses vêtements, les marques et les taches de sang, il comprit la gravité de la situation.

- Saul, vas chercher Cottle et laisse nous s'il te plait ! Nous reprendrons plus tard.

Le second, légèrement choqué par la scène, partit sur le champ en direction de l'infirmerie. Quant à Lee, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis l'arrivée de Laura, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Plus il s'approchait, plus Laura s'accrochait à l'Amiral, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair.

- Lee, recule s'il te plait ! Ordonna Bill Adama.

La réaction fut immédiate, dès le recul du militaire, Laura se calma.

- C'est ce que je crois, papa ?

- Il semblerait fils !

Le docteur Cottle arriva à ce moment là. Il ne pu faire que quelques pas. Les tremblements de Laura reprirent alors que celle-ci enfouissait son visage contre le torse de Bill.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? questionna le Docteur.

- Nous n'en avons aucune idée, elle est arrivée ainsi.

Comprenant le problème, Cottle fit rouler un calmant en direction du militaire afin qu'il l'injecte lui-même. Plus docile, Laura se laissa approcher et même porter jusqu'au canapé. Sa main resta cependant accrochée au bras de Bill.

Le docteur, dans des gestes lents et doux, pratiqua un examen minutieux.

- Bien ! Au vu de l'état de ses poignets, je dirai qu'elle était attachée par une corde… Assez solidement… Elle a surement été frappée, plus d'une fois. Et… un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Heureusement, léger, je dirai que l'agresseur a utilisé ce couteau pour les vêtements.

- Menace ! rajouta Bill.

- Cela va de soi, continua Cottle, un viol, c'est plus que sûr. Je retourne à l'infirmerie analyser tous ces prélèvements. Je possède assez de sperme pour des tests ADN. En revanche, elle devra rester ici. Si je comprends bien, après son agression c'est ici qu'elle s'est réfugiée.

- C'est exact, fit Lee Adama , sortant de sa léthargie.

- Bill, vous êtes la seule personne en qui elle a toute confiance. Elle aura besoin de vous pour redevenir la femme que nous avons connue. Cela prendra du temps, il ne faudra en aucun cas la brusquer.

- Compris Doc, je serai prévenant avec elle.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Voici des sédatifs ! Je reviendrai pour changer ses pansements !

Cottle repartit aussitôt tandis qu'Adama, fit de son mieux pour envelopper Laura dans une couverture alors que celle-ci dormait.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Lee.

- Nous allons mener une enquête ! Lee, je veux que tu t'en occupes. Entoure-toi de qui tu veux mais de confiance et surtout que cela reste sous silence. Le Galactica est la seule défense des civils. Si la flotte vient à savoir que la Présidente a été agressée au sein même du vaisseau…

- C'est compris !

Alors que Lee Adama partit sur le champ mener une investigation, son père resta tout proche de Laura. Il aurait du travailler mais ses pensées étaient déjà beaucoup trop encombrées. Comment pouvait-on faire une chose pareille ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Bill se leva et déposa le dossier sur son bureau. Il était incapable de se concentrer et voulait à tout prix retrouver ce sale type, lui faire payer. Il savait au fond de lui que ses sentiments avaient dépassé le professionnalisme. Elle était trop importante pour lui. Serrant les poings, il voulait mettre toute sa rage dans sa vengeance lorsqu'un gémissement le sortit de sa transe. L'effet du sédatif commençait à s'estomper, Laura s'agitait de plus en plus. L'Amiral se rapprocha, il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Bill décida d'attraper sa main pensant calmer son cauchemar, cependant, Laura se réveilla en sursaut quelques minutes plus tard. Le reconnaissant, elle sauta dans ses bras, encore légèrement tremblante. Enfin, libérant sa prise, elle courut sous la douche. Se sentant sale, elle insista sur le savon, pleurant sous l'eau chaude. Une fois sèche, elle attrapa et mit l'un des survêtements de l'Amiral. Bill le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

- Viens, dit-il, viens dormir.

Elle le rattrapa avec une démarche de zombie et s'allongea. Bill arrangea du mieux la couchette, éteignit les lumières et allait partir quand il fut arrêté par une prise sur son bras.

- Reste s'il te plait avec moi !

- Tu es sûre !

- Mhh !

Il s'installa et prit Laura dans ses bras. Celle-ci, se sentant en sécurité, s'endormit aussitôt.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques temps plus tard, Laura avec l'aide de Bill, reprenait confiance en elle et en l'être humain. Elle restait toujours confinée dans les quartiers de celui-ci mais elle interagissait avec quelques personnes, notamment le Docteur Cottle, Lee Adama, Saul Tigh et Kara Thrace. Quant à Billy Keikeya, toujours officiellement assistant de la présidente, s'occupait du mieux qu'il le pu des affaires en cours. Malgré l'agression, il resta proche de Laura et fit de son mieux pour aider l'Amiral. De plus, Bill ne pouvant travailler uniquement dans ses quartiers, s'absentait souvent quelques heures. Au départ, quelqu'un de confiance le remplaçait mais ensuite, il lui fallut faire appel à des gardes postés devant sa porte. Il avait cependant bien fait attention à ce que Laura s'habitue à la présence des gardes de l'autre coté de la porte et à ses absences, à la fois nombreuses et de plus en plus longues au fil du temps.

Ce soir là, alors que Bill voulut embrasser Laura sur la joue comme à son habitude, tout s'enchaîna et le bisou anodin devint un baiser. Pris de passion, Bill se rapprocha d'elle et entama quelques caresses. Il la sentit céder rapidement mais tout de suite après, il reçu une énorme gifle. Laura courut à l'autre bout de la pièce où elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Le choc passé, Bill avança doucement jusqu'à Laura.

- Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle caressa légèrement la joue qu'elle venait de frapper.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-il.

- Oui mais…

- Hey, regarde-moi, ce n'est rien. C'est ma faute, je suis allé trop vite.

- …

- Laura, tu ne t'imagines même pas l'énorme effort que tu as fait depuis et ce n'est pas un mensonge !

- Si tu le dis !

- D'accord, puisque tu le prends comme ça, accompagne-moi au CIC, fit-t-il en lui donnant sa main pour la relever.

- Quoi ! Non !

- Je sais que tu peux le faire, Laura, et en plus je serai là. Je te tiendrai la main comme toujours. Il n'y aura personne à cette heure-ci. Aller viens, tu en es capable, il faut juste que tu t'en rendes compte.

Ne sachant si sa réponse était oui ou non, Bill entraina Laura au dehors de sa tanière préférée. Laura serra la main de Bill mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que tout aller bien, elle relâcha la pression. Arrivés à destination, elle se rapprocha instinctivement de l'Amiral. Deux techniciens ainsi que le lieutenant Gaeta étaient sur les lieux. Tous eurent le réflexe de stopper net leur action au moment même ou la présidente entra mais le regard noir de l'Amiral leur intima de se remettre immédiatement à leur tâche respective. Une missive avait été envoyée quelque temps après l'agression, informant que la présidente n'allait pas très bien et que c'était la raison de sa longue absence. Bill attrapa quelques dossiers tout en gardant la main de Laura, la caressant du bout du pouce. Au départ mal à l'aise, Laura était légèrement stressée mais elle savait que Bill ne l'aurait jamais amenée ici si elle n'avait pas été en sécurité.

- Monsieur, appela Gaeta, j'ai ceci pour vous…

Il stoppa sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était juste en face de la présidente, tendant le document dans le vide. La présidente, pas très rassurée, recula d'un pas. Bill l'incita d'une petite pression sur sa main. Hésitante, elle s'avança doucement vers le militaire, attrapa la feuille et la donna à Bill. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les visages alors que le couple repartait.

Le lendemain soir, pour fêter la nouvelle, Bill organisa un repas de famille. Kara, Lee et Billy étaient heureux d'apprendre que Laura avait encore gagné sur son traumatisme. Celle-ci embrassa chacun sur la joue comme elle l'aurait fait avec ses enfants, avant d'embrasser les lèvres de Bill, prouvant l'existence de leur relation à leurs enfants. La présidente savait que pour redevenir celle qu'elle était avant, elle avait besoin de chacun d'entre eux, de sa famille. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle avait maintenant une belle et grande famille mais surtout des gens sur qui elle était sûre de pouvoir compter. Des personnes qu'elle aime infiniment et qui l'aiment en retour, elle en avait eu la preuve.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom Zarek et son groupe croupissaient en prison en attendant l'heure du jugement. L'enquête de Lee avait déterminé qu'une dizaine de femmes avaient été abusées et torturées. L'annonce officielle indiquait qu'une personne anonyme s'était plainte d'abus et qu'après vérification, les faits s'étaient avérés réels. Personne n'était au courant pour Laura, et Bill avait demandé à ce que se soit la présidente qui décide de rendre l'information publique ou non. Cependant, Lee n'avait que peu de témoins. Presque toutes les personnes s'étaient rétractées, aucune de voulaient être de nouveau face aux agresseurs. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de plus de preuves. Laura aurait pu passer à côté de cette information si elle ne faisait pas semblant de dormir. Découvrant la vérité en fouillant dans le dossier, elle décida de rendre visite à certaines femmes.

Le jour du jugement, la moitié des personnes abusées étaient à la barre. Les témoignages s'enchainaient, jusqu'à ce que Lee appelle la dernière victime. Personne, y compris lui, n'aurait imaginé que La présidente se présenterait. Celle-ci répondit à toutes les questions, racontant toute son agression malgré ses larmes et sa peur au ventre. Au final, la sentence tomba, Zarek et ses hommes allaient être exécutés le lendemain. Toute la flotte était au courant maintenant cependant Laura se sentait légèrement mieux. Elle savait que comme les autres femmes, sa guérison allait être dure et pénible mais elle savait maintenant qu'elle pouvait le faire. Tout comme Bill lui avait montré l'autre fois, elle avait eu le courage de se prouver qu'elle était capable de témoigner. Celui-ci, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux, la raccompagna.


End file.
